A Little Surprise For You
by UmLobisomemVegetariano
Summary: Gina está formada em Hogwarts. Harry está trabalhando feito louco no Quartel General dos Aurores. Os dois não se veêm a muito tempo, então, Harry decide fazer uma pequena surpresa para a namorada. One-shot Collection "Little Love"


Gina suspirou, estava sentada na janela de seu quarto, observando o pomar d' A Toca. Seu último ano letivo em Hogwarts havia acabado há três dias agora, e nem sinal de Harry, além de uma carta, curta e com poucas informações. Ela segurava a carta bem apertado, refletindo as palavras de seu namorado, sua ausência e falta de informação.

_Gina,_

_Desculpa não passar ai para lhe dar as boas vindas, estou envolvido em uns projetos que me mantém muito ocupado. _

_Se tiver tempo, gostaria de te levar para jantar hoje de noite. Passo na Toca às 20 para te pegar._

_Estou morrendo de saudades, Harry._

Gina, meio sentida por receber uma carta tão curta após tanto tempo, pagou na mesma moeda, respondeu sua carta aceitando o pedido e mandando-lhe lembranças, embora quisesse mandar um livro, falando de tudo o que acontecerá no final do ano, falar de como sentia saudades e como queria abraçar-lo, mas não... Deixaria para mais tarde, e também, não queria parecer uma namorada melosa, grudentinha e dependente. Simplesmente não combinava com ela ser assim. Mas Harry... Com ele era diferente, ela sentia os joelhos virarem gelatina, sentia-se novamente aquela menininha de doze anos boba e apaixonada, e por algum motivo... Ela não se importava, gostava de ser a menininha de Harry.

Gina abriu um sorriso tímido, lembrando-se da volta de Harry, depois de terem derrotado Voldemort, de como ele a abraçou forte depois de ter voltado para a Toca, e de como prometeu nunca mais deixar o lado dela. Lembrou-se dos encontros secretos durante as férias de Natal e os longos passeios de surpresa que ele fizera com ela quando ela estava em Hogwarts. Também lembrou, com tristeza, o quanto ele ficou ocupado alguns meses do ano com o treinamento para aurores e quanto ela ficava preocupada quando descobria que ele havia parado no hospital pela quinta vez no mês. E também tinha aquele probleminha com paparazzos irritantes querendo saber das vidas deles. Namorar Harry Potter não era nenhuma moleza, mas Gina gostava mesmo assim. Se fosse fácil, não seria nem um pouco divertido.

Ela ouviu sua mãe chamar, pedindo ajuda para separar as roupas, suspirou mais uma vez, colocou a carta em cima de sua escrivaninha e desceu para ajudar a mãe.

-Mãe, Harry me chamou para jantar com ele hoje... Tem problema? – Perguntou ela descontraída enquanto separava um par de meias de Rony e as fazia enrolar com um aceno rápido da varinha. Sua mãe gostava de Harry, e diferente de seu pai e seus irmãos ela não sentia ciúme algum da menina sair com ele.

-Sim, amor... Não tem problema algum – Disse ela divertida, como se soubesse algo que Gina desconhecia – Me diga, querida... Ele falou para onde vai te levar?

-Hm... Não – Disse Gina, torcendo o nariz. Sua mãe definitivamente sabia de algo que ela desconhecia – Por que, mãe?

-Hm... Nada não! – Disse ela, recolhendo as pilhas de roupas já separadas e entregando uma para Gina – Obrigada pela ajuda, filha aqui está sua roupa – E subiu rapidamente pelas escadas, evitando mais perguntas de Gina.

A menina arqueou uma sobrancelha, não gostava de não saber das coisas,e subiu lentamente para o seu quarto, o cérebro trabalhando numa maneira de conseguir fazer sua mãe confessar o que ela sabia.

Guardou suas roupas no armário, e deitou em sua cama.

Eram 15 para as 20h, e Gina estava dentro de seu quarto dando os retoques finais em sua maquiagem e se olhando no espelho. "Nada mal" ela pensou enquanto ajeitava a saia de cintura alta azul marinha que usava por cima de uma regata branca simples, colocou um peep-toe vermelho e pegou sua bolsa-carteira. Se olhou mais uma vez ajeitando o cabelo e desceu rapidamente.

Harry já estava lá embaixo, rindo de alguma piada de Sr. Weasley sobre o trabalho. Ele parou para olhar Gina, que se encontrava no pé da escada, levemente boquiaberto.

Ela estava linda. A maquiagem não muito pesada, os cabelos soltos e a roupa... "Nossa" pensou ele abrindo um sorri e indo ao seu encontro.

-Você tá linda, Gin – Disse ele dando-lhe um selinho de leve.

-Obrigada – Disse ela retribuindo o sorriso. A chateação pela falta de notícias sumiu no segundo que eles trocaram olhares.

-Podemos ir? – Perguntou ele, oferecendo o braço a Gina, que confirmou com a cabeça, aceitando o braço.

-Comportem-se – Disse Sr. Weasley olhando por cima dos óculos.

-E divirtam-se – Disse Sra. Weasley, olhando divertida para os dois.

Eles saíram para a noite fresca de verão, caminhando lentamente.

-Vai me falar aonde vamos? – Disse Gina sem olhar para Harry.

-Hm... – Disse ele, fingindo estar pensando – Não. É um segredo, confie em mim... Vamos aparatar juntos, só deixa eu te guiar.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura de Gina, segurando-a forte, e juntos eles aparataram.

Antes que Gina pudesse olhar em volta, sentiu seus olhos serem vendados, e exclamou em protesto.

-Harry! – Disse ela, tentando tirar a venda. Harry segurou seus braços agilmente.

-Confia em mim – Disse ele ficando atrás dela e começou a guiá-la por uma estradinha de cascalhos – E não tente estragar a minha surpresa!

Ela ficou quieta, até pararem e Harry retirar sua venda.

Eles estavam parados na frente de uma casa azul-clara de dois andares, com uma cerca e portão branco, cheia de flores e com uma grande macieira. Os quartos do segundo andar tinham varandas também enfeitadas com flores. Era a casa perfeita, a qual Gina descrevera para Harry como sua casa dos sonhos. Ela se virou para Harry, que olhava orgulhoso para a casa. Não era possível.

-Essa casa... – disse ela, apontando – Você...

-Eu comprei... Ela é minha – Disse ele, sorrindo para Gina – Vem, vamos entrar. Quero te mostrar o que tem dentro.

Gina concordou silenciosa, sorrindo para a casa. "Será que...? Não, Não deve ser nada disso, sua boba" Ela se repreendeu mentalmente e entrou na casa.

A casa, além de ser perfeita por fora, era maravilhosa por dentro. Os móveis de madeira clara, misturados com a mobília em tons claro de azul, verde e branco. Um grande sofá branco com aparência confortável, poltronas azuis, uma grande estante de livros tomando conta de uma das paredes da ampla sala de estar, a janela aberta com suas cortinas brancas e verdes tremulando de levinho com a brisa de verão, a escada que levava para o segundo andar com a parede toda decorada com fotos, tudo na casa do jeito que Gina sonhara. As luzes da casa foram todas trocadas por velas espalhadas pela sala, e um caminho de pequenas velas levava a sala de jantar onde estava posta uma mesa para dois, com uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças e o jantar.

-Oh, Harry... – Disse Gina olhando para tudo aquilo maravilhada – Está tudo muito lindo... Você ajeitou isso tudo sozinho?

-Não... Bom, eu comprei a casa e fiz a reforma... Mas quem decorou e organizou foram sua mãe, Fleur e a Mione – Disse ele, puxando Gina pelo braço em direção a mesa – Mas quem fez o jantar de hoje fui eu – Disse ele sorrindo. Os dois se se sentaram à mesa – A minha especialidade e única receita conhecida: Macarrão ao sugo – Disse ele abrindo um grande sorriso.

Gina riu dele. "Eu tenho o namorado perfeito!" Ela pensou, enquanto se sentava na mesa com Harry e brindava com sua taça de vinho.

Harry serviu os dois, e Gina experimentou. Estava realmente delicioso. Depois de terem comido e bebido mais umas taças de vinho, Gina comentou:

-Não sabia que você cozinhava – Disse Gina, Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

-Na verdade... Eu só sei fazer macarrão! – Ele falou tomando mais um gole de sua taça – Isso e ovos mexidos queimados!

Eles riram juntos, Harry entrelaçou sua mão na de Gina.

-Ginny, sabe... Essa casa é bem grande... – Ele começou a falar, se ajeitando na cadeira – E bom... Eu não gostaria de morar aqui sozinho e sabe... hm... – Ele se levantou desajeitado e ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira de Gina. O coração de ambos batendo descompassado. Harry limpou a garganta e puxou uma caixinha preta aveludada do bolso.

-Gina... O que eu quero te perguntar é que... – Ele abriu a caixinha, um belo anel de ouro com um diamante solitário, Gina prendeu a respiração – Você quer casar comigo?

Gina abriu o maior sorriso que podia e se jogou em cima de Harry.

-Harry! Caso sim, é claro que caso – Ela disse, beijando-o.

Harry se levantou junto com ela, e abraçou-a forte. Eles se separaram e Harry pegou o delicado anel e colocou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Gina.

Eles trocaram olhares apaixonados e Harry puxou Gina para um beijo intenso.

-Sabe... Eu tenho também uma sobremesa bem interessante lá em cima para você – Ele sussurrou enquanto abaixava a mão que estava na cintura de Gina. Ela passou de leve as unhas pela sua nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar inteiro.

-Hm... Não tem nem como eu recusar essa - Ela deu uma risadinha e em seguida mordeu o pescoço de Harry.

Harry a pegou no colo com facilidade e subiu para a suíte do casal para estrearem a nova casa.

* * *

Gina acordou no dia seguinte com a luz do sol entrando pela janela. Eles se esqueceram de fechar-la. Ela abriu um grande sorriso ao sentir o braço forte do namorado em sua cintura, e abriu um ainda maior ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Ela olhou para sua mão esquerda, onde o anel de diamante brilhava com a luz que invadia o quarto, segurando a vontade de levantar no exato minuto e aparatar na casa de Mione para dar pulinhos e gritinhos de alegria com sua amiga. Ela se virou delicadamente na cama, para poder olhar para seu noivo – e futuro marido. Ele dormia profundamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Gina acariciou o rosto dele, e tirou algumas mexas da frente de seu rosto, passando os dedos de leve sob a cicatriz, ele tinha uma barba amanhecida, o que lhe caia muito bem, pensou Gina. Ela se curvou e lhe deu um selinho. Ele abriu os olhos devagarzinho.

-Então... Não foi um sonho e você realmente aceitou meu pedido de casamento? – Perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

-Não... Não foi um sonho – Gina falou se ajeitando no ombro dele – Agora é oficial, você vai ter que me agüentar todos os dias!

Harry riu baixinho.

-Droga... Acho que dessa vez não tem jeito mesmo! – Ele brincou e em seguida a abraçou e com a mão livre ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

-Sabia que você é lindo dormindo? – Gina falou, olhando nos olhos verdes esmeralda de Harry.

-Sabia que eu te amo? – Perguntou ele, olhando sorridente para Gina.

-Acho que você deixou escapar isso algumas vezes – Disse ela, rindo baixinho – Eu também te amo, Harry.

Então, ele rolou para cima da menina e selou seus lábios com um beijo carinhoso. Eles se ajeitaram na cama e ficaram abraçados, trocando caricias e apreciando aquela felicidade mágica que parecia se espalhar pela casa.

* * *

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter! Eu sei que não ficou nada demais, e nem tão legal quanto todas as outras que eu já li... Mas espero ficar melhor com o tempo!

Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem uma review com a opinião de vocês... quem sabe com dicas sobre o que escrever!

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
